Hope From The Shadows
by Elerium
Summary: "Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano e Obi-Wan Kenobi são enviados a um planeta abandonado além da Orla Exterior para recuperar um artefato que auxiliaria os Jedi e a República no esforço de guerra contra os Sith e os Separatistas. A medida que exploram o planeta sombrio, encontram uma antiga edificação que irradia escuridão."
1. Prólogo

**HOPE FROM THE SHADOWS**

_**Meus cordiais cumprimentos a todos os possíveis leitores desta FanFiction!**_

_**Antes de mais nada, devo alertá-los de que essa é a primeira obra que o autor que vos fala escreve e publica. Portanto, críticas e sugestões de ordem gramatical serão muito bem-vindas por parte de quem se interessar em lê-la, pois estou escrevendo como um treino para uma possível obra de ficção em um futuro talvez não muito próximo.**_

_**Por fim, agradeço pelo interesse de quem estiver lendo.**_

_**Aproveite!**_

***EU NÃO POSSUO NENHUMA DAS FRANQUIAS OU QUALQUER DE SEUS PERSONAGENS, APENAS A PRESENTE FICÇÃO***

"Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano e Obi-Wan Kenobi são enviados à um planeta estéril além da Orla Exterior para recuperar um artefato que auxiliaria os Jedi e a República no esforço de guerra contra os Sith e os Separatistas. A medida que exploram o planeta sombrio, encontram uma antiga edificação que irradia escuridão."

_**Prólogo**_

-As informações são mínimas, porém é de suma importância que tenham sucesso nessa missão, Mestre Kenobi e Anakin - Três pessoas em volta de um projetor holográfico escutam atentamente enquanto a figura imponente por trás da projeção explica os detalhes da missão.

-Sim, Mestre Windu. – disse Anakin, ouvindo com certa curiosidade o que diz o carrancudo mestre Jedi.

-Do que se trata esta missão, Mestre Windu? – pergunta o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-Se trata de uma missão para recuperar um artefato em um planeta além da Orla Exterior.

-Mas por que não enviar uma legião clone para um lugar tão distante? Certamente somos necessários em lugares mais relevantes, certo? - disse a terceira pessoa, até então oculta no diálogo.

-Eu estava para chegar neste ponto justamente agora, padawan Tano – disse severamente Windu para a agora novamente silenciosa padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. Voltando-se para os Jedi, Windu continua: - o conselho acredita que tal artefato possa ser um antigo holocron escondido neste planeta por um poderoso mestre Jedi de um tempo imemorável e que pode conter informações que poderiam nos auxiliar no esforço de guerra contra os Sith e os Separatistas.

-Agora vejo porque...- disse silenciosamente Ahsoka.

-Não temos informações sobre um local específico onde o holocron possa estar escondido, somente que possa estar neste planeta – disse Windu – devo alertá-los de que essa missão é de caráter extremamente sigiloso, tanto que achamos por melhor manter até mesmo o Chanceler no escuro sobre ela.

-Hm, creio que tenha sido uma sábia decisão do Conselho. Caso estejam corretas as suposições sobre o conteúdo do holocron, não podemos deixar que caia em mãos erradas. Mesmo que sejam mãos da República, pelo menos até termos certeza sobre o conhecimento dentro do holocron – disse pensativamente Obi-Wan.

-Não vejo porque não confiar no Chanceler, já que ele tem se mostrado extremamente engajado em libertar a galáxia das mãos dos separatistas. Porém o Conselho deve ter seus bons motivos. – disse seriamente Anakin – Quando partiremos?

\- Vocês estarão a bordo de uma nave cargueira para três tripulantes que chegará ao Cruzador em que estão. Assim que chegar, vocês deverão partir imediatamente. As coordenadas para o planeta desconhecido já estão programadas no computador de bordo – disse Windu respondendo estoicamente.

-Sim, Mestre – os três concordaram em uníssono.

Windu tornou a dizer, dessa vez de uma forma ainda mais sombria: - Mestre Yoda sentiu uma perturbação incomum e extremamente inquietante quando tentou alcançar o Planeta através da Força. Portanto devo alertá-los para que tomem os cuidados necessários para que possam ter sucesso na missão. Boa Sorte. – E assim a projeção holográfica se foi, deixando os três Jedi pensativos e, em algum grau, preocupados.

-Bem, é apenas uma missão de recuperação. Será rápido e fácil, ainda mais com três Jedi somando esforços – disse sorrindo Ahsoka.

-Não seja tão confiante, abusada. Não se esqueça que tive que salvar sua pele de ser assada pelos dróides na nossa última missão – disse sorrindo arrogantemente Anakin.

-Hey, eu tinha aquilo totalmente sob o meu controle!

-Sim sim, eu pude ver- disse Anakin rolando os olhos – Venha, ao que parece a nave chegou. Vamos nos preparar para ir. Você vem, Mestre?

\- Hã? Ah, sim! Vão na frente, estarei lá em um minuto. – disse um distraído Obi-Wan.

\- Tá certo – disse desconfiadamente Anakin – Não vá demorar, senão vamos deixá-lo aqui – Disse Anakin deixando a sala do projetor junto a sua padawan.

\- Há! Aposto que você ficaria feliz com isso! – disse Obi-Wan antes de ficar sozinho.

\- Sinto que esta missão pode conter mais do que Mestre Windu nos informou. Devemos ter cuidado com o que podemos encontrar neste planeta abandonado pela Força – disse pensativamente Obi-Wan antes de deixar a sala do projetar para encontrar seus dois companheiros nas docas para embarcar no navio cargueiro rumo ao planeta misterioso.

-x-

Ao chegar as docas vazias, com apenas dróides de manutenção fazendo seu serviço alheios a sua volta, Obi-Wan encontra Anakin e Ahsoka juntos ao velho companheiro de seu aluno, R2-D2, o aguardando na porta de uma velha nave cargueira com uma aparência que não transmite muita confiança aos seus tripulantes, ainda mais considerando o tempo em que estarão abordo dela.

\- Realmente o conselho deve considerar extremamente importante esta missão para nos fazer atravessar a galáxia nesta banheira velha! – disse uma sarcástica e descontente padawan tomando um assento na nave.

\- Calma, abusada. Você não quer reclamar da qualidade do nosso transporte em uma viajem tão longa quanto essa, quer? Trás maus presságios. – disse um sarcástico Anakin.

-Além do mais, uma nave dessa não deve chamar atenção indesejada enquanto viajamos para além da Órla Exterior – disse Obi-Wan com um pequeno sorriso. R2-D2 faz um som em concordância com o Jedi mais velho.

-Que seja – disse Ahsoka rolando os olhos.

-Bem, então já que não temos mais reclamações devemos partir o quanto antes – disse Obi-Wan, ainda sentido aquela estranha sensação de desconforto e preocupação sobre a missão.

-Muito bem. R2, ajuste as coordenadas que nos foram dadas pelo conselho. Devemos chegar, segundo o que consta no computador de bordo, em até 3 dias a este planeta esquecido – disse Anakin, ouvindo silenciosas reclamações de sua padawan ao fundo.

Ajustando as coordenadas para o planeta desconhecido e distante, o trio Jedi e seu fiel astrodróide viajam pelo hiperespaço para além da Orla Exterior em busca do holocron perdido.

-x-

**Obrigado pela atenção!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Hope From the Shadows**

***EU NÃO POSSUO NENHUMA DAS FRANQUIAS OU SEUS PERSONAGENS, APENAS A PRESENTE FICÇÃO***

_**Capítulo I - Um Bom Lugar Para Estar Longe**_

Após três cansativos dias abordo da velha nave cargueira, o trio Jedi e o astrodróide finalmente chegam a órbita do planeta desconhecido e ficaram pasmos com a aparência obscura do planeta a ponto de sentirem um frio percorrer suas espinhas. Apesar de estar relativamente próximo a um sol, o planeta tinha uma coloração avermelhada extremamente escura. Parecia ter sido banhado pelo sangue.

-Mestre, tem certeza que este é o planeta em que devemos estar? Este lugar parece que não tem as mínimas condições para suportar qualquer forma de vida! – pergunta uma desconfiada Ahsoka.

-Sim, Ahsoka. Estamos exatamente onde as coordenadas que nos foram disponibilizadas apontam. E segundo as informações do computador de bordo, o planeta é minimamente habitável. Agora, se é habitado ou não é uma boa pergunta. – disse Anakin

-Isso não ajuda muito...- disse Ahsoka aflita

-Há! Vai me dizer que está assustada, abusada? Não se preocupe, seu mestre estará o tempo todo ao seu lado! – disse Anakin rindo arrogantemente

-Hmpf, como se isso fosse grande coisa – bufa Ahsoka.

-Hey, vocês dois. Se já terminaram sua pequena discussão, estamos pousando o navio agora e seria aconselhável que vocês ficassem quietos em seus acentos para não termos complicações – disse Obi-Wan seriamente.

-Sim, mestre. – os dois disseram em uníssono

"_Mas que sensação é essa? Parece que toda a bondade e felicidade que pode existir no universo são totalmente esmagadas por esse maldito lugar" – _Pensa sombriamente Obi-Wan

Sentando em seu acento, Anakin, que sente o mesmo desconforto que seu mestre, ordenou a R2-D2 para que iniciasse o processo de pouso, o que foi prontamente obedecido pelo dróide. Descendo através das densas nuvens escuras que rodeavam todo o planeta, logo eles estavam sobre a superfície do planeta abandonado e ficaram horrorizados com a visão que os cumprimentou.

-x-

-Pela Força, o que aconteceu neste lugar? – disse um horrorizado Anakin ao ver a macabra paisagem que rodeava ele e seus companheiros. Por quilômetros se estendiam corpos de diversas raças humanoides empaladas em estacas e com os corpos extremamente mutilados e desfigurados, com os órgãos internos a mostra. Alguns pareciam terem sido devorados antes de serem empalados. Vários já estavam em estado avançado de decomposição, o que deixava um cheiro pútrido em cada quilômetro quadrado do planeta. Ao se deparar com a dantesca imagem, a jovem padawan vomitou cada alimento que ingeriu no seu desjejum. Obi-Wan poderia ter compaixão com Ahsoka. Apesar de ser um mestre Jedi experiente, que já vivenciou cada tipo de situação, nunca chegou nem perto de presenciar tal cena que poderia superar até mesmo as suas concepções do que seria o próprio inferno. Levou toda sua força de vontade para não repetir o exemplo da aprendiz de seu ex-aluno.

-Hey, abusada. Você está bem? Gostaria de esperar um pouco na nave para recuperar o fôlego? – disse um preocupado Anakin segurando um pedaço de pano sobre seu nariz.

\- Não, está tudo bem mestre. Quanto antes terminarmos com essa maldita missão, melhor. – disse Ahsoka, que apesar de nauseada pela visão estava ferozmente determinada a sair do maldito planeta.

\- Muito bem então. Anakin, Ahsoka, mantenham sua guarda a cada segundo. Eu sei que vocês podem sentir a perversidade deste lugar. Seja o que lá que aconteceu com esses miseráveis empalados, com certeza algo ou alguém foi o responsável por isso. – disse Obi-Wan com seu sabre já em mãos, porém desativado.

-Sim, mestre. Você tem toda razão. O que mais me incomoda é essa presença maligna que impregna cada metro deste lugar. – disse Anakin, repetindo o exemplo de seu mestre.

-Sim, é diferente de tudo o que já senti. Apesar de ser uma presença escura, não se assemelha em nada do que eu já senti do Lado Negro da Força. Parece mais... Bestial. – disse preocupadamente Ahsoka, que preferiu manter seus dois sabres na cintura.

-Concordo. Nunca senti tal perversidade antes... dizia Obi-Wan quando é interrompido com um rugido de uma besta, rugido este que misturava ferocidade com agonia. Isto aterrorizou os três Jedi. Ao ver a direção do rugido, Anakin observou o que pareciam ser torres.

-Hey, mestre. Seja lá o que for isso, veio daquela direção. Será possível que o holocron esteja lá?

-Sim, Anakin. Apesar de isso não me agradar nem um pouco.- disse Obi-Wan

Ahsoka olhou em direção as supostas torres e, por um breve momento, parecia ter ouvido um sussurro cheio de ódio e agonia. Seja lá o que tivesse sido, foi tão breve que ela deu de ombros, achando que fosse fruto de sua mente perturbada pelo maldito lugar.

-Muito bem então. R2, ative a camuflagem da nave e nos aguarde aqui. Fique atento para qualquer chamado nosso, pode ser que possamos nos encontrar em uma situação desvantajosa. – R2-D2 assentiu firmemente enquanto Anakin se virou para sua aluna e seu mestre – Estamos indo agora.

Os dois assentiram e logo todos estavam caminhando sentido a estranha edificação, enquanto R2-D2 camuflava a nave.

-x-

A medida que iam percorrendo a distância sentido ao que agora parecia ser um castelo, o trio Jedi não podia deixar de observar as ruínas abandonadas e sua estranha arquitetura, que parecia pertencer a um tempo que deveria ter sido apagado da história a muito tempo. Uma dessas ruínas em particular chamou a atenção de Ahsoka. Era um edificação pequena, com um pequeno obelísco no meio da faixada destruída com um objeto na ponta que embora sujo, ela podia identificar como sendo prateado. Este objeto em questão chamou sua atenção pois ela já tinha visto isto em um antigo holocron sobre simbologia no Templo Jedi quando mais nova. Era uma cruz. Mas ela não podia entender o motivo de ter este símbolo de uma crença que não se sabe nem se realmente existiu e que não há informação nenhuma sobre ela em lugar nenhum em um planeta abandonado como este. Ignorando o chamado de seu mestre, Ahsoka adentrou o local e viu, do que se sobrou do local, o que seria uma espécie de templo religioso. Dando um passo em direção ao que seria um altar, ela sentiu que pisou em algo. Observando o pequeno objeto, ela percebeu de se tratar de uma pequena cruz presa a um fino cordão de couro desgastado. Ao segurar o objeto ela sentiu uma espécie de paz e conforto, como se algo ou alguém estivesse lá para protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse machucá-la. Tal era o sentimento de paz que ela se assustou quando seu mestre tocou seu ombro para virá-la para ele. Ela pode ver preocupação em seus profundos olhos azuis.

-Ahsoka, você está bem? Você parecia entorpecida com algo, até mesmo sorrindo estava. – Perguntou preocupado mas curioso Anakin.

\- Uh, não é nada mestre. – disse levemente corada - Apenas me impressionei com este lugar. De alguma forma ele parece transmitir paz e segurança no meio de tanta violência e crueldade. Apenas como se eu estivesse palpando a própria Luz.

-Sim, eu meio que pude sentir isso também. – concordou – mas não podemos perder mais tempo. Venha, Obi-Wan deve estar perdendo seus cabelos enquanto nos espera lá fora. – disse sorrindo.

-Sim, realmente. – disse Ahsoka devolvendo o sorriso – Vamos.

Os dois Jedi deixam o templo a muito abandonado em direção a Obi-Wan, mas não antes de Ahsoka dar uma última olhada. Ao olhar para a Cruz prateada no topo do templo ela se lembrou do artefato que encontrou no templo. Pegando o objeto, ela o amarrou em volta de seu pescoço e imediatamente sentiu uma pequena sensação de paz e segurança, o que trouxe um pequeno sorriso para ela.

-x-

Continuando sua caminhada, os Jedi já podiam ver em grandes detalhes a estrutura do castelo. Era uma imponente e monumental construção com uma arquitetura totalmente desconhecida para eles, mas que podiam concordar que era bela. Seria magnífica caso não fosse a maciça presença maligna que rodeava o antigo castelo. Parando sua trilha, Obi-Wan chamou atenção de seus dois companheiros Jedi.

\- Vamos acampar ali naquela pequena caverna. O castelo não está muito longe, mas vocês já devem ter percebido que ele é totalmente fora das proporções imagináveis para um castelo comum. Portanto, vamos descansar de acordo para poder explorá-lo de acordo e achar o holocron. – disse Obi-Wan

-Sim, mestre. – disseram Anakin e Ahsoka simultaneamente e adentrando a caverna após Obi-Wan, com a esperança de que realmente possam descansar e se sentirem seguros o suficiente para poder fechar os olhos neste planeta maldito abandonado pela Força.

-x-

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos!**


End file.
